


Кража Жены Хокаге

by Gplotvin



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin
Summary: Сарада дает Хинате именно то, чего она так страстно желала, долго ожидая секса. К сожалению, Наруто находит их.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 4





	Кража Жены Хокаге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing The Hokage's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548787) by [Damien_Kova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova). 



Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Хината в последний раз чувствовала, что кто-то в ней был. Поэтому, когда подруга ее сына, Сарада, проговорилась и заявила о том, что хотела бы трахнуть Хинату, ничто не помешало ей затащить молодую девушку в спальню, чтобы они оба могли получить то, что хотели. Женщина в возрасте знала, что ей не следует делать что-то подобное, но она не могла заставить себя остановиться, упав на колени перед той же кроватью, которую она делила с Наруто каждую ночь, когда он был дома.

Но она была здесь, счастью, успешно устроившись поудобней на коленях перед девушкой того же возраста, что и ее сын, чтобы она могла быть трахнута ею. Судя по тому, как Сарада разговаривала, Хината предположила, что у нее может быть спрятан член в шортах, которые она носила. Но она была готова принять любое удовольствие, которое ей попадется, пока она получит именно то, что нужно ее телу.

«Ты уверена в этом, Хината?»

Эти слова заставили Хинату на мгновение остановиться, она посмотрела на Сараду и увидела на ее лице нервную улыбку. Конечно, молодая девушка нервничала из-за чего-то вроде этого. В конце концов, она была достаточно молода, чтобы быть дочерью Хинаты. И она собиралась трахнуть жену Хокаге на его собственной кровати. Но это не помешало ей улыбнуться и положить руки на бедра Сарады. «Да, я уверена. Прошло много времени с тех пор как меня трахнули, Сарада. Даже если это был просто комментарий, для того чтобы расстроить Боруто, я готова принять это и посмотреть, что ты сможешь сделать «.

Услышав эти слова от обычно тихой и сдержанной женщины, рядом с которой она выросла, щеки Сарады приобрели глубокий оттенок красного. Она чувствовала, что более чем готова дать Хинате то, что она хочет. Но в глубине души она все еще смущалась, когда узнала, что Хината, женатая и намного старше ее, хочет быть трахнутой ею. Это заставило ее чувствовать себя счастливой, что у нее был член, который уже начинал твердеть и натягивать её шорты. Особенно после того, как Хината начала их стаскивать и обнажать этот затвердевший член.

Ничто не могло остановить удивленный, но взволнованный вздох, выскользнувший из губ Хинаты, когда она наблюдала, как твердый член Сарады быстро поднялся вверх, прижимаясь к ее гладким бедрам. «О, боже… Он намного больше чем я ожидала…» Она медленно провела языком по губам в восхищении, продолжая стягивать шорты на пол и с тела молодой девушки. Однако она быстро протянула руку и схватила эту жесткую конечность, пока у нее была возможность. Он чувствовался таким теплым и густым, когда пульсировал у нее на ладони. «Он намного больше, чем у моего мужа… Я нуждаюсь в нем внутри меня».

Хината, не колеблясь, наклонилась вперед и протащила язык по нижней части пульсирующего стержня Сарады. То, как он дернулся у нее на губах, когда она несколько раз поцеловала его, заставило старшую сразу понять, что будет гораздо больше веселья, чем она думала вначале. Конечно, это только подтолкнуло её взять кончик члена Сарады в рот. Хината нетерпеливо начала крутить языком вокруг головки этой мясистой конечности, не колеблясь, позволяя ее слюне стечь к шарам Сарады.

Удовольствие и блаженство пронеслись сквозь тело Сарады, когда она смотрела, как Хината дразнит ее. Мало того, что ее язык и губы чувствовались невероятно мягкими и совершенными вокруг её стержня, но тот факт, что взрослая женщина была готова делать что-то подобное, только потому, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как с ней кто-то был, открывала Хинату в новом для неё свете. Это, безусловно, помогло ей почувствовать, как каждая капля слюны стекает по ее стволу на ее яйца. Что-то, что быстро и плавно слизывалось, когда мать ее друга спускалась к её яйцам.

В тот момент, когда Хината взяла её мошонку в рот, изо рта Сарады донесся громкий и бесстыдный стон. Её удовольствие продолжало расти с каждым движением, сделанным взрослой женщиной. Но она хотела сделать все возможное, чтобы не кончить и продлить как можно дольше для матери, которая в настоящее время поклонялась её члену и яйцам. В тот момент, когда Хината выплюнула яйца изо рта, Сараде было легко почувствовать каждый поцелуй, который теперь был направлен на ее сверкающие шары и ствол.

Радость, которая возрастала в ее сердце, и жар, который ныла в ее киске, показали Хинате, как сильно она скучала по тому, чтобы сделать что-то подобное с Наруто. Но его здесь не было, чтобы дать ей то, что она хотела, и позволить ей удовлетворить его член, как она хотела. Он никогда не был больше. И именно поэтому она была так готова и желала подержать одну сторону ствола Сарады в своей руке, кладя нежные поцелуи вдоль другой стороны. Что-то, что она хотела сделать годами, но, вероятно, не смогла бы сделать это в первую очередь с его размерами.

Конечно, Хината не позволяла себе мыслить негативно, пока она позволяла своим глазам быть закрытыми. Она неуклонно пробиралась к кончику члена Сарады, нежно лаская рукой ее тяжелые яйца. Не сказав ни единого слова, мать двоих детей опустила голову к основанию члена молодой девушки, не поперхнувшись или даже замедлившись. И тот стон, которым разразилась Сарада, говорил ей, что она делает именно то, чего хотела от нее молодая девушка.

Чувства мягких губ Хинаты, движущихся до самого ее таза одним быстрым движением, было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить девушку кончить прямо сейчас. Что-то такое теплое, влажное и явно радушное к её стволу было чем-то новым для Сарады. И в тот момент, когда она испытала это чувство, она не хотела, чтобы оно исчезло. Она инстинктивно переместила свою руку в волосы Хинаты, в то время как мать двоих детей начала глотать вокруг пульсирующего ствола. Сарада не знала, насколько глубоко она проникла в горло Хинаты, так как она не слышала, как женщина хоть раз поперхнулась, но когда она почувствовала, как этот сладкий и умелый язык высовывается из-под ее стержня и немного недотягивает до ее яиц, ей было все равно. Это ощущалось невероятно.

Это было чувство, которое уничтожило для нее мастурбацию. Ощущение ее руки, обернутой вокруг ее стержня, было ничем по сравнению с тем, что рот Хинаты заставил ее чувствовать. Конечно, помогло и то, что она могла смотреть вниз и видеть красивую женщину с выражением блаженства и возбуждения на лице. И тот факт, что когда она смотрела вниз, она могла видеть горло Хинаты и замечать, что оно было немного толще, чем обычно, заставляло Сараду стонать от возбуждения. «Это невероятно… Не останавливайся, Хината…»

К несчастью для них обоих, как только в Сараде стало расти чувство силы и контроля, дверь спальни распахнулась, и Наруто стоял там с шокированным выражением на лице. «Ч-что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?» Он наблюдал, как ни один из них не остановил то, чем они занимались, он становился все более злым и всё более преданным с каждой секундой. Но в тот момент, когда он увидел, как губы Хинаты отрываются от ствола Сарады, часть его поняла почему. С первого взгляда он мог сказать, что он был намного больше его. Однако, когда он сделал шаг к ним, чтобы разъединить их, Наруто услышал, как Хината прочистила горло.

«Ты были далеко и ужасным мужем уже много лет. С тех пор, как ты стал Хокаге, наш брак скрепляли только наши дети. Так что, я получила немного помощи, для удовлетворения моих нужд, которым ты позволил накопиться.» Хината открыла глаза, чтобы бросить на своего мужа бессердечный взгляд, в то время как она положила несколько любящих и внимательных поцелуев на ствол Сарады. «Кроме того, ты видишь, какой у нее большой член? Я не думаю, что смогу вернуться к тебе в любом случае, Наруто.»

Наруто не мог поверить тому, что он только что услышал, от своей жены. Это поразило его до глубины души, услышать, что девушка, которая любила его и росла, чтобы быть рядом с ним, каждый шаг его жизни, отвернулась и говорила ему, что она хочет член кого-то другого. Но стало ещё хуже, когда она снова обернула губы вокруг члена Сарады, заставив обе женщины стонать перед ним. «Хината…»

К сожалению, он не получил от нее ответа. Только от Сарады, которая была более чем счастлива спустить свой заряд теперь, когда Наруто был в комнате и наблюдал за ними. Это чувство силы и контроля, которое она ощущала, продолжало расти, пока она чувствовала, как каждая пульсация ее члена выплескивает новую веревку ее семени в горло Хинаты. Хотя она не остановилась на этом. Несмотря на то, что она была молодой и восхищалась Хокаге, стоявшим перед ней, Сарада потянула мать двоих детей за голову, пока эти сладкие губы не отлипли от ее члена. Она быстро несколько раз погладила член, пока не обкончала всё лицо Хинаты.

Хината не могла удержаться от улыбки, как шлюха во время течки, когда она была покрылась спермой молодой девушки. Она медленно провела языком по губам, прежде чем проглотить сперму, которая выстилала ее горла, тихий стон покинул ее, прежде чем она подняла взгляд на Сараду с ее позиции на коленях. Мать двоих детей даже не обернулась лицом к мужу, когда начала ползти на кровать к молодой девушке. «Я затащила тебя сюда не только для того, чтобы сосать твой член. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнула меня. ~

Извращенное чувство силы и желания начало подниматься внутри Сарады, пока она наблюдала, как Хината ползет на кровать к ней, оба совершенно не обращали внимания на тот факт, что Наруто все еще был в комнате. Без колебаний, она протянула руку и начала быстро и умело раздевать мать своего друга прямо здесь и сейчас. Для нее уже не имело значения, что Хокаге все еще смотрит с выражением разбитого сердца на лице. Она была слишком счастлива от того, как Хината грациозно упала на спину и посмотрела на нее с нуждой в глазах.

Сарада быстро приняла такое положение, чтобы Хината находилась в миссионерской позиции прямо перед Хокаге. То, что она делала что-то подобное перед кем-то, кем она восхищалась, было вишенкой на торте, когда она медленно и неуклонно погрузила свой член в плотную пизду матери. Они оба резко и блаженно вздохнули, когда Сарада начала быстро вдалбливаться в нуждающуюся женщину. То, как внутренние стены Хинаты плотно сжались вокруг её стержня, заставило Сараду чуть не закричать от чистого блаженства, пока ее бедра двигались самостоятельно. «Она такая узкая! Мой член едва вмещается в нее! ~»

Слушать, как его жена и ребенок его товарища по команде кричат от чистого блаженства, оставили Наруто ошеломленным и смущенным от вопроса, где он ошибся. После всего, что он сделал для Хинаты и их семьи, а также для деревни, в которой они жили, он задумался, что же он сделал не так, чтобы она так предала его. Однако Наруто не слишком долго думал об этом, глядя на спину своей жены с кровати и снова слыша ее крик блаженства.

«Твой член такой большой, Сарада! Наруто никогда не удавалось проникнуть так глубоко в меня! Я чувствую, как ты долбишь мою матку! ~» Губы Хинаты изогнулись в яркой и похотливой улыбке, когда ее глаза начали закатываться. Тот факт, что ее муж стоял в трех метрах от нее, когда ее трахали, как шлюху, только усиливал удовольствие, которое испытывала Хината, пока Сарада долбила её так быстро, как только могла. Конечно, тот факт, что Наруто просто стоял и смотрел, усиливал экстаз, охвативший её. Молодая девушка внезапно глубоко и страстно её поцеловала.

Сарада была более чем счастлива позволить извращенному чувству силы и желания, течь через нее. Это привело к тому, что ее хватка на теле Хинаты стала еще крепче, когда она засаживала в взрослую женщину. Это почти заставило ее гордиться собой, сделать что-то подобное, она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто, и увидела слезы, которые начали заполнять его глаза. «Думаю, я заберу ее домой к себе, Седьмой Лорд! Ее киска просто слишком прекрасна, чтобы не хотеть наполнять ее каждый день! ~»

Молодая девушка медленно провела языком по губам, наблюдая, как слезы текут по его щекам. Сарада хихикнула про себя, когда почувствовала, как Хината поцеловала ее в шею и подбородок. Конечно, это только заставило ее обратить свое внимание на женщину, которую она вспахивала. Она знала, что неправильно красть мать её друга из их дома, но она не могла заставить себя обратить внимание, когда киска Хинаты стала еще уже вокруг ее члена. «Я не знаю, как ты мог позволить такой киске оставаться невыебанной так долго. Неудивительно, что она так хочет бросить тебя ради меня.» Сарада быстро замолчала, когда почувствовала, что Хината втянула её в глубокий и любящий поцелуй, который заставил их обоих застонать достаточно громко, чтобы Наруто услышал.

Несмотря на слезы, которые текли по его лицу, и душевную боль, которую он испытывал он наблюдал, как его жена трахается с членом, который был больше его собственного, худшая часть всего этого для Наруто заключалась в том, что он не мог заставить себя не наслаждаться тем, как лицо Хинаты искривлялось от удовольствия после каждого удара, сделанного Сарадой. Это было то, что он полюбил во время их совместной жизни, и видеть, как кто-то другой заставляет ее выглядеть так, будто она на небесах, заставляло его завидовать и заводиться, от этого зрелища.

Когда поцелуй, которым она разделяла с Сарадой, прервался, Хината посмотрела на Наруто с блаженной и пьяной улыбкой на лице. Ей нравилось, как подруга ее сына трахала ее, как можно глубже проникая в ее пизду. Но то, что делало это совершенно невероятным для замужней женщины, было то, что ее молодой, новый любовник кончил в нее. Без всякого предупреждения, Хината почувствовала, как горячие брызги спермы попали в ее матку и покрасили ее стенки в белый.

Ощущение пульсации ствола Сарады внутри нее было достаточно, чтобы перейти черту и заставить ее закричать от чистого блаженства, когда оргазм пронзил ее. «Блядь! Наполни меня своей спермой, Сарада! Наполни меня и сделай меня беременной твоим ребенком! ~ " — слова Хинаты отозвались эхом по комнате, когда бедра молодой девушки, наконец, перестали двигаться, позволяя ей легко чувствовать матку и счастливо принимать горячую сперму. Ее губы изогнулись в милой улыбке, когда она в последний раз посмотрела на Наруто, увидев еще больше слез, стекающих по его лицу.

Однако ей не удавалось смотреть на него слишком долго, когда Сарада в очередной раз отчаянно и любяще поцеловала её. Этот поцелуй был полон эмоций, которые укрепили ее желание остаться с Сарадой так долго, как она могла. Хината не могла удержаться от того, чтобы счастливо захихикать, затаив дыхание, когда поцелуй, которым она поделилась с молодой девушкой, быстро закончился, и они вдвоем упали на кровать. «Давай, Сарада. Пошли домой. Возможно, мне придется одолжить немного одежды Сакуры.»

«Конечно! Я сомневаюсь, что мама будет возражать.» Сарада улыбнулась, как ребенок, который только что получил свою первую игрушку, когда она прошла мимо Наруто с рукой Хинаты в своей. Она даже не удосужилась одеться, прежде чем спуститься по лестнице в гостиную. Конечно, она остановилась, когда Хината быстро оглянулась. Сарада не знала, чувствовала ли Хината сожаление из-за того, что сделала это с Наруто, или просто собиралась скучать по дому. Тем не менее, она получила ответ, когда увидела улыбку Хинаты и обернулась, чтобы поцеловать ее еще раз. «Пойдем домой, Хината».

С другой стороны, Наруто все еще находился в спальне, которую он делил с Хинатой на протяжении всей их семейной жизни. Воспоминания о том, как они были счастливы и насколько страстными они были, пронеслись через него, когда он услышал, как закрылась входная дверь их дома, подтверждая, что она навсегда ушла с подругой их сына. И он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы упасть на колени и молча плакать, теперь, когда он был один в своем доме и ему нужно было как-то объяснить, почему Хината оставила его.


End file.
